The Reason
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Las palabras de cameron le han dejado marcado, y sabe que hasta que no hable con ella,su conciencia no estará tranquila. [PostSinRazón]


**_Disclaimer: _**pues no, como siempre ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¡Qué se le va a hacer?

Bueno, a falta de unas horas para que en USA se estrene la nueva temporada de House, yo me decido a colgar esto aquí. Lo escribí hace un par de noches como disculpa a unas patitas que dejé colgadas , sin querer. Es un post-SinRazón y post-you're not healthy. Quien haya visto las promo sabrá de lo que hablo, quien no lo haya visto, no importa puede leer este fic de igual manera .

Espero que os guste!

----------------------------------------------

_No estás sano_

Esas palabras habían estado rondando por su cabeza durante el resto del día. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso¡Claro que estaba sano! No cojeaba, el dolor de su pierna había desaparecido y volvía a sentirse como no se sentía desde hacía años. _Bien_. Bien consigo mismo. Satisfecho con su entorno. Pero con una espina en su corazón: el supuesto amor que sentía Cameron por él. Había decidido ponerla a prueba invitándola a salir, y había recibido como respuesta un no. Por supuesto no se había sorprendido, estaba prácticamente seguro de que iba a ser esa; en su teoría, ella le quería por estar dañado, al desaparecer el daño, ese "amor" desaparecía con él. No, lo que le sorprendió fue lo que vino después.

_No estás sano_

¡Demonios! Si ya no quería salir con él que se lo dijera, pero que no se viniera con frases enigmáticas que ocupan su mente para el resto del día.

"House, consulta 3" oyó a Cuddy dentro de su cabeza. No reaccionó hasta que vio y oyó como una carpeta azul caía con fuerza en la mesa justo delante de él. Entonces alzó la vista para encontrarse con el escote de su jefa. "No, House, un poco más arriba" la volvió a oír decir. Aunque a pesar de no estar precisamente mirándole la cara, juraría que ella no había movido los labios.

-De acuerdo-murmuró.

Sin mirarla ni parar a ver su reacción salió de su despacho rumbo a las consultas. Con un poco de suerte lograría olvidarse de aquellas malditas palabras. Pero aunque cumplió con las horas que le tocaba- para sorpresa de Cuddy- la imagen de Cameron siguió flotando ante sus ojos.

A este paso se iba a volver loco. ¿Por qué tantas vueltas a lo mismo¿Eran las palabras o la mujer lo que le había afectado? Quizá y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, fuera el hecho de que lo había rechazado. Lo que estaba claro es que así no podía ejercer su profesión. Así que en cuento acabó su turno- a las dos de la mañana- se dirigió a casa de su empleada.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su apartamento le sorprendió oír el sonido de televisor. "_¿Está despierta¿A estas horas?"._ Bajo el felpudo donde ponía "Bienvenido" encontró un pequeña llave color plata, que como supuso, encajó perfectamente con la cerradura de la puerta. Entró despacio en la casa tratando de hacer e menos ruido posible.

Justo cuando terminaba de entrar, Cameron salió de la cocina con un bol de palomitas en la mano. Al verle junto a la puerta no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido y dejar caer las palomitas a suelo a causa del susto. Hasta él pudo sentir como se le paraba el corazón , las pupilas se dilataban y la respiración se le cortaba.

-¡House¿Qué demonios haces aquí¿Cómo has entrado?- exclamó cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar y con los ojos aún sumamente abiertos.

-Encontré la llave- dijo mostrándole la pequeña llave. Dio un repaso con la mirada a la habitación y luego fijó su atención en la médico. La miró dándose cuanta de que apenas iba con un _culotte_ negro y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. Ella pareció darse cuenta también de que esa no era la manera más adecuada para que su jefe la viera- Bonito modelo, es incluso mejor que los de Cuddy.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cameron estaba lejos de sentirse halagada de sonrojarse. Quería disfrutar de la película y de las ahora no-palomitas _sola._

-Creo que tenemos algo de lo que hablar.

-Pues yo creo que no.- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Como tantas veces había hecho ese día, la maldijo por lo bajo ¿Qué no tenían nada de lo que hablar? Oh claro que lo tenían. Por ejemplo¿Por qué había estado todo el día su imagen flotando ante él?

-Dime¿De qué íbamos a hablar a LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA?

House haciendo caso omiso de la evidente exasperación de la mujer, se quitó la chipa y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá. Tenía la intención de quedarse toda la noche si hacía falta, pero no pensaba irse sin hablar. No sin haber aliviado su conciencia.

-Siéntate-casi le ordenó. Enfurruñada y como una niña pequeña, Cameron se sentó en la otra punta del sofá con los brazos aún cruzados.- Quizá del hecho de que esta mañana me has rechazado., por ejemplo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Allison y eso no le gustaba nada. Era una sonrisa socarrona, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, _como las suyas._ Y desde luego eso no le gustaba nada.

-Oooohhh. ¿Acaso estás celoso de que prefiera pasar una velada con Brad Pitt que contigo?- el frunció el ceño- No debes preocuparte, tú siempre serás el primero de la lista, pero una tiene sus necesidades.-dijo con sorna. No, _desde luego _no le estaba gustando nada. Esa no era la Cameron que conocía, era una Cmaeron muy…House- Que por cierto no se satisfacen con una invitación a salir con doble sentido.

Así que lo sabía. Sabía de sus dobles intenciones cuando la había invitado, y la muy…bueno y ella le había dado la repuesta que él quería oír. "_Bueno, después de todo no es tonta"_

-Dijiste que no estaba sano.

Cameron se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él, cogió la chupa que tenía entre sus brazos y la colgó en el perchero que había junto a la puerta. House la siguió con la mirada sorprendido ante su cambio de actitud.

-Lo dije. ¿Y qué?- aún junto a la puerta se giró para mirarle- El efecto de la ketamina no durará para siempre, y cuando el dolor de tu pierna vuelva, ser más fuerte e insoportable.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura¿Cómo puedes saber que no funcionará?

-Soy médico.

La lógica aplastante de aquella afirmación lo dejo casi fuera del ring.

-Y no quieres estar conmigo cuando eso suceda- dijo asi con tristeza. Se había puesto en pie y estaba a medio camino entre Cameron y el sofá. Su figura alta y vestida de negro resaltaba en contraste con los muebles claros del salón.

-Lo estaría, si tú me dejaras- cierto brillo apareció en los ojos de la mujer- pero tu orgullo es muy fuerte, y yo no puedo luchar contra él.

-¿Sabes que no he parado de pensar en ti durante todo el día por culpa de esa maldita frase?

Esta vez fue Allison quien quedó contra las cuerdas. House se había acercado un poco más y a pesar de estar a un par de metros de distancia, podía oler el fuerte aroma de su colonia, que se colaba entre sus fosas nasales y le nublaba el cerebro. Nunca pensó que a él le pasaba lo mismo con el suave olor a melocotón que ella misma desprendía. Pero así era

Sus miradas conectaron, luego fue como si saltara una chispa, porque… la luz se fue.

Cameron pegó un gritito de sorpresa y se encogió contra la pared asustada. La oscuridad podía con ella. Segundos después las luces volvieron a encenderse con un parpadeo, y lo primero que vio fue la camisa negra de House. Aprovechando la oscuridad se había acercado a ella hasta dejarla acorralada. Lo siguiente que pudo notar fue el aliento de él rozándole la mejilla y su perfume embriagándole por completo los sentidos. No pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, pero cuando sus labios ya estaban rozándose, hizo acopio de la poca cordura que le quedaba y desvió el rostro.

House se detuvo en el momento y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. La tenía acorralada, con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin escapatoria, y aún así ella le había rechazado. Dos veces en un mismo día. Pero esta vez no lo había hecho con la intención de herirle, porque esa media sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer y sus miradas seguían conectadas.

_No estás sano_

Había resuelto el enigma y su cerebro sintió el alivio de la partida de aquella frase que le había estado martilleando durante todo el día. Había encontrado la respuesta. _Ella_ era la respuesta.

-No estoy sano. Pero me ayudarás a encontrar la cura ¿Verdad? – dijo a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Bajo aquella fina camiseta pudo sentir su piel estremecerse.

-Es posible.

-Fin-

-------------------------------------

S'acabó! Jejejeje, espero que os haya gustado. Tenía ganas de esribir un fic en e que cameron y House no se besaran...sólo se...rozaran jajaja.

Mi próximo reto es un Huddy, que sé que hay alguna a la que le hace ilusión (léase Auryl)

No os olvidéis de los reviews !

Mikelis!

_Gaia-drëa_


End file.
